


Until It's Over

by steampoweredgal



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Dark!Harry, M/M, Slow Build, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 07:46:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4779407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steampoweredgal/pseuds/steampoweredgal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry returns from V-Day a changed man. A less inhibited man. One determined to have Eggsy Unwin at all costs.<br/>May have multiple chapters added if there is interest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until It's Over

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marourin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marourin/gifts).



> For the lovely marourin. Sorry that my submission is so late! One evil!Harry Hart for your enjoyment. *crosses fingers*  
> First time posting fic in years! Constructive crit very welcome, as are kudos <3

Harry Hart appeared to be a mild mannered man, even to those who knew him best. Working for Kingsman was no different but for the fact that it had allowed him, for years, an outlet to his - less publicly acceptable inclinations. Valentine's machine had not so much altered him as it had - freed him. Harry Hart in control of his urges was a dangerous thing, but he would have walked from that church in Kentucky, accepted another mission, carried on the Valentine investigation, and vividly imagined unleashing himself on that small population of South Glade's most hateful people.

 

Instead, Valentine had turned a dial and taken the choice from it. Being without limits, without orders, Harry had rained fire on them all. They deserved to die, after all. He hated them all. His disdain, however, could no longer be directed. He couldn't enjoy each kill, or remain among the carnage afterwards. He came to upon the cessation of slaughter and found his hands trembling. His stomach clenched fitfully. Merlin had seen all of that - and Arthur likely had been called in when his handler could not reign him in... His best kept secrets, his capabilities were laid bare.

 

Harry stumbled from the church and found Valentine there waiting. His ire came in full force, but this time, the choice to stand beneath the inferno instead of lashing out was his to take. He would only hesitate a moment. Long enough to seal a confession before he exacted his revenge with a tempered smile. Valentine's assistant would pose the most problems. Those gunmen would be an easy treat. His stabbed shoulder was protesting, as was his lower back, but he was sure that further damage would be minimal if he finished quickly. The time did not come.

 

"Well, this ain't that kind of movie."

 

//

 

Harry was - floating.

The heaviness that he had carried around all of his life was quite absent now, in the darkness. Bright lights twinkled in and out, far away, and he frowned. There had only been darkness in this part of his mind. Curiously, he pushed - and the infinite expanse of black caved backwards. Warmth flooded over him, and then /pain/. Harry shielded his eyes.

What he woke to was a hospital room in America. Whatever the reason, that lightness from before remained. Something had changed, but he was not altogether sure what. Doctors questioned him frequently as he took stock of himself over the next few hours. Tests were run and his injuries were laid out for him. The gunshot wound was the most problematic, they told him, as not all of the bullet fragments could be removed. He was warned to anticipate some personality changes. He didn't feel any different from before.

 

//

 

 

Eggsy was only capable of holding himself together for so long after V-Day. He might have been tough, but that hard shell had come apart during his training. Knowing Harry Hart had ruined him. He had given Eggsy the hope that he might not need to keep himself at a distance to the world, lured him in and then Eggsy hadn’t been able to live up to his expectations. Their fight still played in his ears most nights when he laid down to sleep. He had never gotten the chance to apologize to Harry, and he couldn’t save the world enough times to wash that feeling of guilt away. Eventually, he just - got better at smiling through it.

 

Princess Tilde kept in touch, but Eggsy kept to the rules of being a gentleman after their first tryst. A gentleman’s name should only appear in the newspaper three times: When he is born, when he marries, and when he dies. Harry’s had appeared twice. Birth and Death. Both of these hung in the now-bare office. The other pages that Harry had ever collected occupied a pair of boxes under his floorboards, out of temptation’s reach. Eggsy hadn’t wanted to look up his own name. Lee’s hung in the bedroom, a neat even three, just like Harry had taught him.

 

Even with his perfect score out of reach forever because of the paths he had chosen earlier in life, Eggsy strove on. Each mission chipped a little more of his smile away, but no one seemed to notice. They didn’t clue in when he began taking personal days for secretive reasons. Seven months after Professor Arnold’s Gaia Theory had come to life at the hands of Valentine’s machine, he was wondering daily how much longer he could maintain a functional appearance.

 

//

 

There had been matters to attend to after his awakening. Harry had learned to write with his left hand, for the right trembled. He had returned to London in secret and taken up residence in a rundown Kingsman safehouse. His code still worked, to his pleasure, but no one came to call when he tripped the motion sensors. When he deactivated the security feeds, still nothing. Merlin must have been swamped over with work to neglect the organization’s safety so.

Quietly, he reintegrated himself into society, goals still forming in his mind. What he knew was that he had unfinished business to resolve. Thus, his daily activities included surveillance and no small amount of hacking. Not even Merlin could enter his home security. He had designed it to be nearly impossible, even for himself. It was quite a surprise, then, to find Eggsy Unwin’s visage looking back at him when he first entered the system and opened the camera, eyes reflecting a glowing white screen with text scrolling across. Curious, he turned his attention to what his boy was writing. Mission reports, signed Galahad. Ah. That would explain why Merlin was not checking in on him. He had given Eggsy Harry’s home, his codename, his passcodes. That did not explain the home terminal access, though… But he knew now that he would not be disturbed in his new home base.

Eggsy looked worse for wear. Translucent skin which had once been healthy cream tones, bags of black under his dull blue eyes, dry lips. A growl built in his chest looking at his boy’s lackluster features. This was his proposal, and a Kingsman no less. There was no excuse for this neglect. He spent so long looking over Eggsy’s face through the camera that he failed to notice when Eggsy opened a second document to compose his notice of resignation.

 

//

 

The manor was lit with bright lights and the glow of champagne bottles pouring liquid gold. Kingmsan’s first ball was to be one of decadence, to show its return from the destruction of V-Day. Eggsy held Lancelot on his arm, doing his best to make her the most radiant figure in the room. No one knew yet of their relationship caving in on itself, and that was fine with him. They didn’t need to know how his depression had ridden her emotions into the ground, and how often they had fought over the ghost of Harry Hart living in Eggsy’s ever move. Modelling himself into his dead mentor had only gone so far to heal him before it had become dangerous, and frightening to Roxy and those who had known Galahad before his passing.

Eggsy was glad that Chester King would never have the satisfaction of seeing Kingsman break him, as Arthur had known it would. No one else would see either, if he was careful. He could slip out of the public eye unnoticed, set Daisy up real good and keep his mum in rehab programs as long as he had to from behind the scenes. He guided Roxy through the dances and let her lead conversations, leaving twice to go and reapply the makeup hiding how gaunt and drawn his features were now. Merlin would receive his resignation in the morning, and he would retire on a friendly note. No hurt feelings, nothing personal. He could finally just go home and forget Harry Hart had ever laid eyes on him. He’d had enough of the hopeful sparks his own reflection could spark when he style himself up in a suit just right.

Once Roxy settled in to talk with Amelia and the other techs (other failed Knight recruits among them, as they had learned), Eggsy took his third glass of champagne out the balcony and wandered down into the grounds. A gentleman is never drunk, a cultured tone murmured in his memory over martinis. Eggsy flinched. “Sod off,” he muttered.

 

//

 

Harry strolled into the manor with only mild trepidation. His invitation was an impeccable forgery, and he wore his full Kingsman attire. The guards were of no issue. He bore the air of a man who belonged, and so he did. Faces turned towards him, and their recognition spread whispers through the crowd. He bypassed all of them, even his colleagues and friends.

He found Eggsy not in the manor, but the grounds. The shoulders he remembered hiding under bulky fashion sweaters were now defined sharply in his suit, tailored with stitches Harry recognized from over twenty years of service to Kingsman. It was a rather fetching sight, even with the forlorn eyes behind his tortoiseshell glasses. Harry took the flute from Eggsy’s fingers, saving it both from tipping precariously and from rendering Eggsy even more intoxicated than he was without it.

Eggsy snarled, fingers curled to snatch back what he had stolen, and - froze. The instant that Harry had been waiting for. Recognition. Shock. Disbelief. Sheer glee… Arms shot out and Harry was wrapped fiercely into a hug. His old cologne clung to Eggsy’s collar. “Harry!”

He slid reassuring hands up Eggsy's back, pleased indeed to see his return delight him like this. In his embrace, Eggsy shuddered and sank into his shoulder. Harry soothed his tremors gently, waiting out the shock the boy was in.

"You was dead, Harry. All this time, I thought... Harry, I'm so fucking sorry. Shoulda done things different." His refined speech was gone, leaving Eggsy vulnerable, without his armour. Harry smiled internally. Too easy.

"Hush, Eggsy," he murmured. "There is plenty of time now."

His words had the desired effect. Eggsy let his frantic edges go soft and leaned back to touch Harry's face. His eyes flit over every feature, even the new scars. Harry kept him pressed to his chest. He'd forgotten just how intoxicating Eggsy's devotion was. Liquid blue eyes blinked up at him, and Harry knew that he would never let his precious protégée go. Eggsy would be his, forever. He bent down and secured that promise with a kiss. Eggsy startled, eyes blowing comically wide as Harry closed his own and drew him in deeper. For a moment, everything was perfect. Then, feeble hands pressed against his chest. Harry nearly snarled.

"Harry," Eggsy protested. "Can't do this..."

"Why not?" Harry pressed softly, even as he readied his second plan to put into action. His boy clutched his jacket, still almost glued to his lips.

"I - you were dead til a minute ago... I can't just - forget that." He didn't say that this was unwanted, though.

Harry coaxed him a little more. "I am not leaving you again, Eggsy," he said. "Have faith in me."

"Do you?" Eggsy blurted. "Have faith in me? After -" This was getting out of hand. Eggsy was winding himself up rather quickly. Even as Harry murmured reassurance into his ear, he slipped a needle into the back of Eggsy's neck.

"There. Nice and easy now, Eggsy." The boy sagged against his chest, eyes drooping. Harry gathered him up into his arms and carried him towards his car on the long, empty stretch of road.

//

Eggsy felt sick. His stomach was churning, much like it had before when he had been drugged at the deduction trial. He groaned. The whole world was swaying, making his nausea that much worse. He opened his eyes, and saw his hand, clasped in Harry's. Eggsy lifted his head. He was laying against Harry's chest, supported by the arm around his back and their linked hands. Harry hummed down at him as their eyes met, still dancing with Eggsy in his arms.

"What happened?"

"You had quite the fright, I should think," Harry said mildly. The ball... God, had he even told Roxy that he was leaving with Harry?

"Rox..."

"Went home early as well. Breathe, Eggsy." Eggsy stood back anyway, unsteady. This was all so odd. He didn't feel good at all.

"Gotta..." He stumbled away, looking for a door. Their dark surroundings we're becoming clearer. He was in some large, empty white room, with hardwood floors. It looked like a bedroom of some kind. He reached for the door, and his ankle abruptly jerked back. Eggsy looked down. There was a slender metal ring around his ankle, sealed to a steel cable. His stomach plummeted into his toes.

"Harry, what the fuck!"

"I can't have you running off when we'd only just found each other," Harry answered. For the first time, Eggsy caught a steely layer under his mentor's words. He went cold all over, hair rising on the back of his neck. "Really, Eggsy, you shouldn't work yourself up so. A gentleman-"

"You fucking kidnapping me?" He demanded. Eggsy pulled back as far as his bonds would let him go. His fingers brushed the wall, but couldn't find the door handle.

"Only for a time. When you have calmed down enough to be reasonable, we can discuss removing your leash." Leash? What the fuck!

Eggsy slid away from Harry as the dead man closed in on him. The only place left to go was deeper into the bedroom. He tried to make for the bolt in the wall he was sealed to, but Harry seized his cable, calm as you please, and reeled him back in.

"Oh, Eggsy," Harry murmured, and he could swear that the concern he saw there was genuine. How sick had getting shot made Harry? Eggsy fought back, but he was still foggy from being drugged. Harry bore him into the ground for resisting and his weight pinned Eggsy to the floor with ease. His eyes were wide with fear. Where had his kind, humorous Harry gone? Was he imagining things?

"I waited three months for you to complete your training, Eggsy," he carried on. His breath slid over Eggsy's neck in ways he had dreamt of before V-Day. Eggsy whimpered. Harry never would have done this before. He'd never wanted Eggsy, had he? "To have to wait that much longer because of Valentine... But you took care of him, didn't you, my dear boy?"

Harry lifted his chin and kissed him. Frightened as he was, Eggsy let him. He opened for the nips of teeth on his lips, and let Harry take what he please with a shaky whine. Harry sat back. "You're still so shy," he observed with fondness that made Eggsy sick. "We'll work on that. Get some sleep, my love. You have a long day ahead of you tomorrow."

"Let me go home, Harry, please... This ain't right."

"Grammar, Eggsy," was all the reply that he received before the door closed behind him.

Eggsy looked around, taking in what he had been left with. He was no longer in his tailored suit, and all of his gadgets were gone. Instead, he was wearing his plain street clothes, even his shoes. There was no bed in the room, nor a pillow. Only his clothes, a bottle of water, and some apples. He stuffed his shirt into his hat to make a pillow and covered up with the jacket, hoping very much that that door stayed closed until morning....


End file.
